


Lift Your Spirits

by Ghostboyhaunted



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drama!, False Accusations, Gen, Highschool AU, Homosexuality!, Other, arson!, gerard way is in juvy, hauntings!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: The Way family has a curse. or something like that. some say its because of the families funeral home. others say its bad luck. but everyone agrees. the Ways are trouble.Frank Iero begs to differ. or at least wants to. being new to town has its perks like not knowing about, and accidentally befriending, a cursed family.Whether it be bad luck that breaks glass or spirits that starts fires its no surprise that people are bound to get hurt when meddling with the unknown.
Kudos: 4





	Lift Your Spirits

Without any warning or prior notice, Frank’s overhead light turns on.   
  
“Frank Iero get up right this instant or else you’re  _ going  _ to be late for school.” His mother spat before walking away, leaving the light on and the door open.   
  
The teen in question groaned and sat up. “Fucks sake.” He grumbled as he walked over to the light and turned it off. It was WAY too early for the lights to be on. He fumbled around his room as he pulled on his brand new school uniform that he had already managed to wrinkle. He hated the uniform. Fuck, Frank hated the school. It doesn’t matter where you go or how nice they are, all catholic boys school suck  _ cock _ in Frank’s humble opinion. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, etc etc. He looked at himself in the mirror and just shrugged. He didn’t feel  _ right.  _ But oh well. 

  
He sighed and grabbed his bag before starting off down towards The Holy Cross. The cool October wind and falling leaves made for a beautiful scene as Frank walked.    
  
“HEEY!!! WAIIT!!!” A voice called out. Frank stopped and looked behind him. A boy who was dressed in the same uniform ran up to him. He stopped next to him, out of breath.    
  
“You -huff- almost -huff- walked past -huff- the graveyard -huff-” He said, panting. Frank looked over, right to the side of him, there was a graveyard. Of course, just his luck that he walks past a graveyard on his way to school.    
  
“Yeah, and?” Frank responded, shoving his hands in his pockets and bouncing back and forth. He inspected the kid. He was tall, had a mop of curly brown hair, and a kind of squeaky voice that somehow only he could manage to sound good.    
  
“You didn’t hold your breath. You’d get possessed if you didn’t.”    
  
This kid was on some good dope, Frank decided. “You really believe in ghosts?” He asked. The boy nodded feverously. His curly brown hair bounced harshly. “My friends haunted.” He said   
  
From across the graveyard, another student(way too fucking tall to function in his body, straightened hair and a beanie, and a Smashing Pumpkins shirt, Frank noticed..) yelled out “STOP TELLING EVERYONE IM HAUNTED JUST BECAUSE I LIVE IN A  _ FUCKING  _ FUNERAL HOME, RAY.”    
  
“C’mon” The kid -Ray- sucked in a breath before running across the graveyard. Frank followed him, breathing normally. He felt fine; the kid was probably insane. The two stopped in front of a black gothic funeral home. It was half patched up and covered in scorch marks. Prone to fires. By the door, a sign read ‘The Way Family Funeral Home & Coronary Office’. How fun!    
  
“I’m Mikey, not haunted.” The kid in the smashing pumpkins shirt announced. Frank smiled a little    
“Im Frank, nice to meet you Mikey not haunted.” He shook the boys hand firmly.    
“Oh and I’m Ray by the way.” Said Ray in his squeaky Ray voice.

  
“I uh,” Frank played with the strap of his backpack “I don’t believe in ghosts or anything but I do take photos and they say that ghosts show up on film so like if you just wanted to make  _ sure  _ you’re not I can totally prove it for you?” he offered. Ray practically beamed.    
  
“We have to do it!” Ray shouted as Frank pulled the camera out of his bag. It was big and fancy and took months of odd jobs to buy. Mikey stood tall and still as Frank’s camera clicked a few times.    
  
“Lets see,” Frank said as he looked at one of the photos. Mikey stood there, frozen in time. God, photographs were weird like that. A moment suspended in the air for all eternity, never damaged or faded. How amazing would it be to be able to be in a moment, just a movement, for eternity?    
“I want to see.” Ray said as he looked over Frank’s shoulder. The photo of Mikey seemed perfectly normal, except for the grey orbs that seemed to dance across the photo.    
“Dust.” Explained Frank.    
“GHOSTS.” shouted Ray. “THOSE ARE GHOST ORBS MIKEYWAY YOU’RE HAUNTED.” the kid looked like he had won the lottery   
  
“Its probably just dust.” Frank said   
“Or cigarette smoke that lofted through the air on this cool fall day.” Mikey explained melodramatically. Something about the whole Jersey gothic aesthetic gave Mikey the power of melodrama, unseen by the likes of mankind since ‘et tu, brutis?’    
“ _ Cigarette smoke _ ?  **_Really?”_ ** Ray’s protests just earned a shrug from the other boys    
“I mean,,,its jersey” Frank defended.    
Ray pouted and walked ahead of the two of them.    
  
  
“You know, I haven’t seen you around, Frank.” Commented Mikey before kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.    
“Just moved here. Well, not to Jersy. I’m Jersey born and raised, just to town.” If you look at Frank, behind the whole little gay catholic schoolboy look, he’s as much as a greasy shithead from Jersey as anyone else around here. 

Mikey continued to kick the pebble. “That’s chill. The town is kind of small. And a bit dumpy. I know exactly three separate stores that’ll sell me cigarettes. Oh and I work at the dumpy ass movie theater. Sometimes when Im working we sneak in and play a movie in one of the many empty rooms.”   
  
“What’s the likelihood of us being able to sneak in and play something today, Mikeyway?” Ray asked from ahead of them.    
“Well it’s a Monday, im working a full shift, and everyone fucking hates our movie theater, so id say a high one.” he deadpanned   
  
  
“Hey Frank, you wanna watch a movie tonight?” Ray offered, stopping to let Mikey and Frank catch up.   
Frank nodded a little “What movie?”    
“I vote for night of the living dead,” Mikey suggested.    
“C’mon! Dawn of The Dead is  _ so  _ much better.” Ray protested    
“Nope. Classic is  _ always  _ better.” Mikey argued.    
  
Frank just walked with them, letting the two bicker. In the end, they settled on night of the living dead on the unanimous decision that horror in black and white was the best kind. 

By the time Frank had gotten to class, he had forgotten about the Way’s ghosts. Well- he wished he did. Apparently a few students saw him walk in with Ray and Mikey and started  _ whispering.  _ Frank didn’t know what half the kids mumble even meant other than  _ stay away.  _ He would have to ask Mikey about it after school.

It didn’t take long for him to catch back up with the two boys at lunch. They sat in the very back of the lunch room, away from everyone else.   
  
“Heya” Frank said, sitting down with them. Mikey and Ray exchanged looks.   
  
“You don’t want to sit here, newbie. Youre cool, and we can totally hang out, but ive got..a bit of a reputation. Nothing bad just- people avoid us. You should go try to make friends” Mikey explained quietly.    
  
Frank smiled a little “I know. People saw us walking in together. Ive been hearing whispers all day”    
  
Mikey’s expression changed for a moment-  _ guilt  _ and- fear? Frank wasn’t sure about fear but definitely guilt. “Why? Whats even up?” Frank asked. Mikey just looked down   
  
“The Way’s have a..reputation across town. Bad things happen to them for seemingly no reason.” Ray explained. He looked over at Mikey, who nodded a little.   
  
“My brother- fires start whenever he’s near. Spontaneously, you know? He’s burned down entire buildings just by walking in them. And things break when I touch it. Glass, concrete..people.” Mikey mumbled. The glasses he was wearing were practically taped and hot glued together, and the glass was so shattered, Frank wondered how he could see out of it.   
  
“Goddamn.” was all Frank said.   
  
“Goddamn indeed” Mikey replied. 

  
“Watch this!” Ray pulled out a glass container out of his lunchbox. “Mikey im going to pass it to you, okay?”    
  
“No Ray I don’t think thats a good id-” Ray passed him the glass container. Mikey held it for a second before cracks started blossoming throughout the glass.   
  
“Shit shit shit shit shit” mikey tried to pass it back to Ray, but it fell apart, sending shards of glass everywhere. All three of the boys ducked under the table.    
  
“Stop doing that, dumbass” Mikey said with a grimace. Ray giggled a little and elbowed him lightly   
  
“C’mon Mikes! No one got hurt!” Ray pointed out.   
  
“I could shatter your bones like I shattered that glass and it would be my  _ pleasure _ ” Mikey joked. “Look what you did” he put out his hands for the others to see. Shards of glass were embedded in his palms.    
  
“Shit do you need to go to the nurse?” Frank asked “those look pretty deep”    
Mikey just shrugged “Lunches almost over, then i’ll go to the nurse”   
  
“Lemme guess, you have Bert’s class next?” Ray joked. Frank blinked    
  
“Who?”    
  
“Ughhh” Mikey groaned “he sucks ASS.”    
  
“Who??” frank repeated. Fuck. he hated being new   
  
“Berts our theology teacher. and Mikeys cousin.” Ray explained   
  
Mikey piped up “And he hates my guts.”   
  
“What’d you do???” Frank was. Confused   
  
Mikey sighed. “Don’t worry about it.” He got up. “Im gonna get my hands fixed and skip theo. See yall”    
  
Frank waved at him a little. What the fuck kind of friends did he end up with?


End file.
